Talk:Rock Lee
Automated transfer of Problem Report #9292 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-05-13 20:47:06 UTC "Its also the first time he actually managed to beat an opponent on screen." I think this is incorrect, he knocked out Naruto in episode 22 and was close to defeating Sasuke until Guy stopped him from using the lotus. Although i'm not 100% sure if that could be called defeating them as they both recovered pretty quickly. (i didn't edit the page as i'm no good at explaining things clearly, plus i wasn't sure if it counts as a victory.) Whats his Family Name? Is it Rock or Lee... I CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT. SilverSword 02:41, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :He has none. Rock Lee is his name. Just cause we have full names in real life doesn't mean that is necessarily applied in shows. Rock Lee is to Given Name/Last Name as "Pain" is. "Pain", "Might Guy", "Rock Lee", "Killer Bee", and so on... All of them are just single names that Kishimoto took from English, and kanified. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 30, 2008 @ 03:41 (UTC) :: So then I could take either one I wanted to. Thank you very much for the information. Sorry if I'm being Bothersome with my Fanboy Questions. It's funny that the people that I feel embarrassed about bringing up my Fanfiction with are the people trying to write an encyclopedia all about Naruto. --SilverSword ::I'm pretty sure his family name is "Rock", since everybody calls him "Lee" and not "Rock". :::Even in the english version anime, hes stated as Rock Lee. America would have changed it to Lee Rock. Its just Rock lee not a family name. --Hamachi1993 (talk) 03:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 Ninjutsu? Genjutsu? Just wondering... did Masashi ever state why lee cant do ninjutusu and genjutsu? or is he just plain unable to do it? I mean, I cant figure it out! He obviously has chakra or ar least can access it, so why can he do ninjutsu and genjutsu? any one got an answer? AMTNinja 21:43, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :During Lee's fight against Gaara in the second part of the chunin exam, Guy said that Lee was unabel to use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Why is unknown as far as I know. Jacce 21:46, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ok thanks! its really weird tho huh? I wonder why its never explained... AMTNinja 21:49, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Lee can use Genjutsu now! ATTENTION! Aparently Lee can now use Genjutsu (albeit horibly). His genjutsu is 1 and his Ninjutsu is still 0. (Check Databook 3). :This is most likely explained in that he can break genjutsu through causing himself physical pain. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 02:06, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Lee has chakra control? Apparently he is able to walk on water now in ep. 104. (talk) 02:02, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Lee's condition has never been expanded upon besides saying he can't use Nin/Genjutsu so it is possible he can mold chakra for simple exercises like walking up trees, walk on water and using chakra to strength his body. His limitation most likely when he tries to use the larger amounts needed for Gen/Ninjutsu. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 02:06, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Lee doesn't have an issue with chakra molding. He's just extremely bad at learning Ninjutsu. It was never stated he had any issue molding chakra in any way, in fact if he did have that issue he wouldn't be able to use a number of the Taijutsu he uses. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 11, 2009 @ 06:16 (UTC) Hurricane Blade? Um...since when does Lee use this technique? I've seen most of the Naruto episodes, but i've never seen him use this one. Plus, on the description of the Jutsu, it says that the Naruto episode is unknown, so should this be removed or should we let it stay? Maybe if we can find what episode it was in it can stay, but if we can't, should we delete it. Byakugan413 01:51, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :It might not even appear in the anime. When I stumbled upon that article I assumed that it was from the anime since it doesn't sound video game-ish enough. If you've never seen it, that might mean it is from a video game. ''~SnapperT '' 03:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Techniques Um...okay, i was going over Lee's techniques and i read over the Leaf Great Whirlwind and then Leaf Whirlwind and i'm confused. I thought the leaf whirlwind was when he used one of his legs and struck the oppoent's legs, tripping them up. He used it when he first met Team Kakashi during the chunin exams against Naruto. I'm very confused because if you read Leaf Whirlwind its called Leaf Hurricane in the english t.v. and on the other technique its also called leaf hurricane. I also thought that the leaf hurricane was called Konoha Senpu, not Konoha Daisenpu. Either i'm not understanding, or somebody has there information wrong, so can someone help me out? Byakugan413 19:22, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I've spent the last hour trying to figure this out. Someone put the wrong descriptions with the wrong jutsu names. This is what I get for not paying more attention to descriptions when I'm sourcing jutsu stats. Hopefully I've corrected everything. I'd suggest forgetting whatever you read earlier and start over. ''~SnapperT '' 04:31, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Chakra manipulation "Lee cannot properly manipulate his chakra, leaving him unable to use ninjutsu or genjutsu." Where does this come from? As far as I know, the only reason given for his lack of nin- and genjutsu abilities was that he has zero talent for them. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:49, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :I think the anime vastly elaborates on why he doesn't use nin/genjutsu. That, or someone made it up several years ago and the idea has since spread like wildfire. My money's on the anime. ''~SnapperT '' 03:23, 13 July 2009 (UTC)